Prehistory King
Prehistory King (Japanese: 古代のルーラー恐竜キングDキッズアドベンチャー2 , Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King D-Kidz Adventure 2) is the long-awaited sequel to the popular anime series Dinosaur King! Story When an incident in a time machine repeats the timeline of the original anime, Max and his friends have to save the world from the evil Alpha Gang - a nefarious trio of time ravellers who want to take over the world using dinosaurs - again! This altered timeline is very different though, with more new dinosaurs, places and brand-new prehistoric creatures. Including dinosaurs, marine reptiles, pterosaurs, birds, mammals, fish and more! Elements There are eight known elements: *'Fire:' This group refers to the biggest and meanest of all the theropod dinosaurs (as they seem to be angry and rage-filled, similar to a raging flame) These are tyrannosaurids and carcharodontosaurids, and some assorted abelisaurids, metricanthosaurids, allosaurids, ceratosaurids, megalosaurids, coelophysids, dilophosaurids, neovenatorids, ornithomimids, troodontids and dromaeosaurids. That's a lot of dinosaurs! *'Water:' This group includes all the sauropods (cetiosaurids, diplodocids, titanosaurs etc.; originally thought to be aquatic), all the spinosaurid theropods (which have been scientifically proven to be aquatic) and all the mosasaurs, pliosaurs, plesiosaurs and ichthyosaurs (marine reptiles, fully adapted to live in the sea) *'Lightning:' This group includes all the dinosaurs which have bony or keratinous growths on thier heads (AKA horns, as they resemble lightning bolts/lightning rods). These include the ceratopsians (horned and frilled dinosaurs, like Triceratops) and pachycephalosaurs (small, thick dome-headed dinosaurs; others like Stygimoloch have lots of long, pointed horns) *'Earth:' This group refers to the theyreophorans (armored dinosaurs, as their skin is hard like the surface of the earth) The thyreophorans are the stegosaurs (spiked, plated dinosaurs) and the ankylosaurs (hard-skinned dinosaurs, often with tail clubs) *'Grass:' This group includes all the ornithopods (plant-eating dinosaurs). The ornithopods' closest relatives, the hadrosaurs (duck-billed dinosaurs) are also in this group. These dinosaurs, which can exceed many tons in weight, require a lot of grass (or other plants) to survive which is why these dinosaurs are associated with the Grass element. *'Wind:' These dinosaurs are all the other dinosaurs from all the theropod groups mentioned above, that haven't been taken by the Fire element. Most of these dinosaurs are less than 11 meters (36 feet) in length, and most (particularly the ornithomimids) can run fast, like the wind. This group also includes the feathered dinosaurs (which are thought to have evolved into birds) and the pterosaurs (flying reptiles) *'Secret:' The most powerful of the dinosaurs, they have been selected because of their fame or the prescence of a unique or obvious feature. In the time of writing, there are only a few known secret dinosaurs: Altispinax, Apatosaurus, Becklespinax, Compsognathus, Cryolophosaurus, Deinonychus, Eoraptor, Megalosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Therizinosaurus *'Normal:' These "helper" dinosaurs come from any group of dinosaur, and can only be summoned when another dinosaur is summoned (although they may be activated by themselves in the anime) They come in three groups: Normal, Water or Grass. Dinosaurs Season 1: Triceratops_horridus.jpg|Triceratops - Lightning Dilophosaurus_wetherilli.jpg|Dilophosaurus - Fire Velociraptor_mongoliensis.jpg|Velociraptor - Wind Ceratosaurus_nasicornis.jpg|Ceratosaurus - Fire Pachycephalosaurus_wyomingensis.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus - Secret Baryonyx_walkeri.jpg|Baryonyx - Water Carcharodontosaurus_saharicus.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus - Fire Ankylosaurus_magniventris.jpg|Ankylosaurus - Earth Parasaurolophus_walkeri.jpg|Parasaurolophus - Grass Compsognathus_longipes.jpg|Compsognathus - Secret Brachiosaurus_altithorax.jpg|Brachiosaurus - Water Spinosaurus_aegypticus.jpg|Spinosaurus - Water Gallimimus_bullatus.jpg|Gallimimus - Wind/Normal Allosaurus_fragilis.jpg|Allosaurus - Fire Corythosaurus_casuarius.jpg|Corythosaurus - Grass Camarasaurus_supremus.jpg|Camarasaurus - Water Pterodactylus_antiquus.jpg|Pterodactylus - Wind Episodes Season 1 Prehistory King episode 1 Prehistory King episode 2